


Banquets

by happyvirusyibo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Businessmen, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyvirusyibo/pseuds/happyvirusyibo
Summary: Byeongkwan is taking over his fathers company so his family throws a banquet. He did not expect his childhood friend and crush to show up.





	Banquets

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the format is like that. i had originally written it on my computer so it automatically tabbed it

Byeongkwan stood in his room tying his tie. He took a deep breath and headed downstairs where his father’s banquet had already started. The house was filled with his father’s business partners—both present and ex partners as well as their wives attached to their arm. He also saw his father’s gambling buddies; his father was a very wealthy business man but he was also a dishonest man. Byeongkwan knew that, he knew how things were run, he knew his father’s dirty business.

People continued to pile into the large lit up building, he stood by the door greeting everyone as the guest of honor. He was taking over his father’s company in a couple of months when his father decides to retire. Byeongkwan was not so thrilled to be taking over everything, including all his father’s illegal businesses. But he decided once he was the one in charge, he would shut those down immediately, he wasn’t exactly comfortable with running illegal businesses; he wasn’t a fan of dirty money, either. He was still young, twenty-two. He’d been working for his father since he was nineteen, so his father thought it was only fitting he took over when he retired.

Byeongkwan felt like he had greeted enough people and went to the bar, getting himself a whisky, he stood leaning against the counter—sipping and spinning his drink. “The party just started and you’re already drinking?” Byeongkwan looked up to see his older brother; Sangjoon.

“Yeah, and?”

“Why?”

“I don’t want this, I want to be like you and do something I want to do,” Byeongkwan sighed, taking another sip.

“Have you told him?”

“Yeah, he won’t listen.”

“Why can’t Chaeyoung do it? She’s been working for him longer than you have.”

“I asked that, and you probably already know what he said.”

“This type of business is not fit for a woman?” his brother answered in a questioning tone. Byeongkwan clapped his hands once then lazily pointed a finger bringing it down right after.

“Exactly.”

“He’s always been like that, hasn’t he?” Sangjoon said remembering how it was when he was a child.

“Oh, Of course,” Byeongkwan took another sip. Sangjoon sighed.

“Just don’t get drunk before your speech. I’ll get going now, I’m going to chat with the guests,” Sangjoon left and Byeongkwan just lightly nodded, deep in thought. He had a lot to think about, but right now he was only thinking about things that comfort him. Like, his nice soft bed after being gone in a foreign country for months on end. Or his childhood friend he lost touch with—who he swore he saw while talking with Sangjoon. He looked up at the stairs that lead to the second floor, he remembered when they were kids and played with their toy cars under there only to be caught by their maid; Juree. His eyes travelled upward to the halls of the second floor, he thought about when they were early teenagers he remembers when they would hide around the corners and he would listen to Sehyoon talk about all the pretty girls that were in his classes. He wasn’t interested in the girls, he just liked hearing Sehyoon talk. He liked Sehyoon when he was younger, he remembers that. It was sweet, how he felt about him, there was no lust, not ever; it was pure.

He quickly finished his drink and made his way through the crowd to the stairs. He walked up the flight to the movie room, he opened the door that he hasn’t opened since Sehyoon left. Byeongkwan sat in one of the seats, he and Sehyoon liked to go here to relax and of course, watch movies. He liked romance, music and comedy while Sehyoon liked comedy and action. The two couldn’t always decide on a movie so they took turns picking one.

When Sehyoon broke up with his first girlfriend he came to Byeongkwan crying, they went in here and watched movies until they fell asleep. This room brought back a lot of memories for Byeongkwan. He stayed in the chair staring at the blank screen, his pointer finger between his teeth. “It’s been a while,” Byeongkwan turned around, startled.

“Yeah, it has been. I haven’t seen you since we were sixteen,” he smiled seeing Sehyoon. Sehyoon made his way to Byeongkwan and sat beside him, Byeongkwan always liked to sit in the middle of an empty row. He said he was able to get a better view of the movie on the big screen. “How’d you know I was in here?”

“When were you  _ not _ in here?” Sehyoon joked.

“Okay, fair enough,” Byeongkwan laughed. “But, to be honest. This is the first time I’ve been here since you left.”

“Why? You loved this room.”

“It reminded me too much of you.”

“Way to make me feel bad.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t want to go abroad for boarding school,” Sehyoon hummed in response.

“I missed you,” Sehyoon said, grabbing Byeongkwan’s hand, holding it.

“I missed you too,” the two were quiet, they enjoyed each other's company. “Remember the night before you left?”

“Yeah, as soon as the goodbye party your father had for us ended, I went to a cheap sketchy bar that let minors in and drank until I could barely walk or speak,” Byeongkwan hummed.

“The party was the first and last time we kissed too,” Sehyoon nodded.

“Yeah it was in the hallway no one uses. You were so shy,” Sehyoon chuckled remembering how red Byeongkwan's chubby cheeks were.

“You would’ve been too if a tall handsome man was looking down at you and had you trapped between the wall and him. Not to mention his one hand pressed against the wall beside your head. Very nerve wracking,” Byeongkwan laughed defending sixteen-year-old him, Sehyoon laughed with him.

“I never got to thank you for helping me when I was shitfaced."

“I would do it all again if I could,” they sat quietly once more.

_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ It was winter and second semester was starting in a couple of weeks, which meant Sehyoon had to fly overseas to go to his father’s choice of boarding school. Byeongkwan’s father had thrown a farewell party for his business partner and son. Byeongkwan was devastated when it was over. He felt like Sehyoon had slipped through his fingers, he thought that he had him, Byeongkwan didn’t know Sehyoon was leaving until three days ago. He felt so angry at the world. Sehyoon left the party in a hurry after they kissed, it hurt Byeongkwan’s feelings a bit—no, a lot. He thought he did something wrong. _

_ _ _ _ _ He laid on top of the covers on his bed, sulking when his phone started ringing. He picked it up, “Hello?” _

_ _ _ _ _ “Is this Byeongkwan?” _

_ _ _ _ _ “Yes, who is this?” _

_ _ _ _ _ “I’m a bartender at Bernie's on the north side of the city. Your friend gave me your number to come and get him. He’s very drunk,” Byeongkwan hopped out of bed, he ran downstairs the bartender still on the phone. _

_ _ _ _ _ “Okay, I’ll be right there soon. Just keep him safe please.” _

_ _ _ _ _ “I’ll try. Bye,” he hung up and put his phone in his pocket. He went to his driver. _

_ “Please take me to Bernie’s on the north side of the city,” he begged, panicked. _

_ “Sir, I don’t think I can do that—” _

_ “Hyunmin, please. Sehyoon is there and he’s not doing so well,” his driver sighed and went to the car. Byeongkwan followed him, climbing in the back of the car. _

_ _

_ Byeongkwan ran into the building and to the bartender. “I’m Byeongkwan where’s Sehyoon?” The bartender looked at him then pointed to the corner Sehyoon sat, his head hung low and eyes shut. He made his way to him and cupped his face. “Sehyoon?” he groaned. “Sehyoon, open your eyes,” Sehyoon opened them slightly, he smiled. _

_ “Mh, Byeongkwan, you came.” _

_ “Of course, you idiot. Why are you here?” _

_ “They let me drink.” _

_ “I can see that. Why are you drinking?” _

_ “Don’t want to talk,” Byeongkwan rolled his eyes. _

_ “Fine. But let’s get you home,” he put his arms under Sehyoon’s armpits, trying to help him stand. _

_ “No. I want to be with you,” Byeongkwan knew Sehyoon meant he wanted to stay at his place but hearing that made his heart flutter. _

_ “Okay, you can stay at my place, but we have to get you up. Please help me out,” Byeongkwan felt Sehyoon’s hands on his hips as he lifted him once more. He succeeded this time and Sehyoon was leaning his whole body on him. “Stand up straight, don’t lean on me. You’re hurting my back.” _

_ “Sorry” Sehyoon got off Byeongkwan, wobbling a little bit. Byeongkwan helped steady him and helped him to the door. “I need to pay,” Byeongkwan helped Sehyoon to the counter, he placed a hundred-dollar bill on the counter. “Is that enough?” he asked. _

_ “Yeah,” Sehyoon waved bye and let Byeongkwan lead him out. _

_ “Where’s the car?” Sehyoon asked looking out at the empty street. Byeongkwan looked around, leaning forward, looking around the corner. _

_ “I’m not sure. Let’s walk home. It’s only a twenty-minute walk,” they started to walk down the street, Sehyoon hitting every light post they passed with the palm of his hand. Sehyoon said hi and waved to every prostitute on the street, Byeongkwan groaned each time because Sehyoon would try to keep a conversation with each one; making it nearly impossible to make it home in twenty minutes. _

_ Byeongkwan stopped at the nearest bench and let go of Sehyoon. He pulled out his phone to order an Uber when he heard a very drunk and loud “Parkour!” come from his friend. He turned around and saw Sehyoon climbing on things and jumping on and off benches yelling ‘parkour’ each time. _

_ “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Byeongkwan put his phone back in his pocket and went after Sehyoon. Byeongkwan worried for his friend, the lights illuminated the icy patches on the sidewalk and Sehyoon was running and jumping all over them. _

_ By the time Byeongkwan caught up with Sehyoon he had managed to climb a tree and hang off a branch. Byeongkwan sighed in the middle of catching his breath, “Sehyoon, come down.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “No, I don’t want to,” Sehyoon protested again, fixing his grip on the branch. Byeongkwan sat on the icy curb. _

_ “I guess I’ll just wait for you to fall. You can’t stay up there all night. Your arms will tire out in less than three minutes,” he waited, the ice melting under his butt, freezing his butt and making it numb. Sehyoon clung onto the branch like his life depended on it, he was determined to stay up there. Even in his drunken state he knew he wasn’t going to last long up there; he could feel his arms starting to go limp. It was starting to get foggy out, it was still high, but it made it look straight from a horror movie—scaring Sehyoon; making him let go and fall on his knees on the ice patch below him. Byeongkwan got up, he crouched down beside him. “Done hanging from trees now?” _

_ “I guess.” _

_ “Okay, cool. Now let’s get you up and sit you down again so I can order an Uber,” Byeongkwan grabbed Sehyoon’s purple hands helping him stand up. Byeongkwan walked backwards holding Sehyoon’s hands while Sehyoon walked forwards, Byeongkwan looked over his shoulder and saw a red brick wall to a cheap liquor store—he sat Sehyoon down on the sidewalk and had him lean against the wall. Byeongkwan pulled out his phone once more, he ordered Uber and felt himself being pulled down to the ground. He let out a quiet yelp, his eyes widening in shock. _

_ “I’m cold,” Sehyoon nuzzled his head in Byeongkwan’s neck, his arms tightly wrapped around Byeongkwan’s waist. Byeongkwan chuckled. _

_ “Well, that’s what you get for drinking in the middle of winter with no coat then hanging off a branch,” he teased. Sehyoon tittered, closing his eyes. Byeongkwan relaxed his body into Sehyoon’s, leaning back feeling comfortable. It was quiet, well, for the most part. There was the buzzing of the lights, sound of cars racing down the streets, laughter of the homeless, only once did they hear someone scream and a gunshot. They were on the very sketchy and dangerous side of town. Sehyoon’s grip tightened on Byeongkwan, Byeongkwan looked back at him—he brought a hand up to the back of Sehyoon’s head, carding his finger through the short hairs. _

_ “What’s wrong?” _

_ “I don’t want to go.” _

_ “Go where?” _

_ “Abroad,” Byeongkwan brought his hand back down and held Sehyoon’s hand that clung onto his other hand, trapping him. _

_ “I know, love. But you have to go… just don’t forget about me okay?” _

_ “Never.” _

_ _

Both boys remember it vividly, it is the last memory they have of each other that brings a smile to their faces. It was hard for Byeongkwan to say goodbye to someone he grew up with, he felt lonely for quite some time after Sehyoon left. Of course, he had other friends but none of them compared to the connection he had with Sehyoon. With Sehyoon he felt like he could talk about anything and everything without feeling like he was being judged, he trusted Sehyoon. They told each other everything.

Byeongkwan begged his father to let him catch a plane to see Sehyoon, even for a day but his father always said no. He tried messaging Sehyoon on many occasions, but he never got a reply—he thought he lost his best friend.

It was a dark time for Byeongkwan, he felt he had lost the most important thing in his life, he was ready to give up everything he had just to see him again. Eventually he was able to get over Sehyoon leaving. He tried to move on from his crush on Sehyoon but he kept finding himself thinking of Sehyoon--even when he had other boyfriends. 

"I loved you," Byeongkwan said turning his head to Sehyoon. Sehyoon didn't say anything, he sat there with his lips pressed together tightly. "For a long time I did." 

"I think I liked you for a while."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Sehyoon nodded softly. He bit his lip, "do you still love me, Byeongkwan?" Byeongkwan looked at him with shock 

"To be honest," Byeongkwan sighed. "Kinda."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I think I still like you," Byeongkwan blinked.

"Okay… what are we going to do? Just ignore it and go back to our own lives or are we going to do something about it and see where things go?" Sehyoon scratched the back oh his hair.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" 

"Sehyoon this isn't just what do I want it's what you want too. We have to figure this out together," he paused, "do you want to go back downstairs? I have to give my speech soon."

"What if we just snuck out and left? Like left everything? What if we tried to be together? We started our own business that isn't connected to our parents in anyway?"

"Sehyoon, I don't know…"

"Do you want to take over your father's company?"

"No."

"Well? What do you say?" Byeongkwan sat silently, he thought about the pros and cons. He wanted to do everything Sehyoon said but he knew his father would be disappointed. He's wanted to be with Sehyoon since they were middle schoolers and now he finally has the chance. 

"Sehyoon, I want to. I want to with all my heart but I can't. My father would be so disappointed in me and he would even go as far as closing everything of mine. He would even try to destroy our business. I know him, Sehyoon."

"That's okay. Maybe we can work together after you take over. But we should go downstairs now if you want to make it in time for your speech," Byeongkwan nodded and they stood up and walked down, Sehyoon whispered to Byeongkwan on their way down. "Nervous?" Byeongkwan nodded. "Don't be, you'll do great." he gave Byeongkwan a pat on the back as they parted and Byeongkwan went to his father.

-

Byeongkwan stood in front of everyone, his glass raised slightly as he spoke. He was sweating, he could feel beads form on his forehead. He felt like every eye on his was judging him, he didn't like it--but, he still kept his composure. He had to. He thanked his father for the wonderful opportunity of taking over the company, he even cracked a few jokes that made the room howel in laughter. He glanced at Sehyoon a few times and each time he was given a reassuring smile. He was thankful he was there.

He ended his small speech and took a sip of his champagne, as did everyone else. He walked over to Sehyoon. "How did I do?" Sehyoon smiled.

"You did great. I'm proud of you. What do you say now that your speech is over we change into something more casual and go to a barbecue restaurant?" he asked, his voice dripping with honey that made Byeongkwan feel the same way he did when he first realised he loved Sehyoon. It was the way he was softer with him, spoke gently, how his fingers lingered just a little too long on his arm, how his touches were feather like. Those small simple things made him fall in love.

"Yeah, let's go." Byeongkwan led him up to his bedroom where he grabbed casual clothes for the two of them. They changed, zero words exchanged, backs facing each other. 

"Ready?" Byeongkwan asked, turning around. Sehyoon nodded. They headed down to the back entrance and snuck out that way. Byeongkwan didn't live that far from the best barbecue restaurant in the city so they walked there. They held hands on the way there, it felt foreign to both of them. It was nice though, the warmth of each others hand, it was nice how they both rubbed their thumbs on each others hand.

They let go when they got there, they were seated and ordered all kinds of meats and side dishes. Byeongkwan cooked most of it while Sehyoon poured them shots of soju and eventually ordered beer and put a shot of soju in it. 

"What are we going to do after the party? Are you going home or do you want to stay the night and we can catch up?" Byeongkwan asked as he placed some meat on his rice and scooped it into his mouth.

"What if we just go to a hotel? That way we don't have to talk to your dad."

"Yeah, we can go to a hotel. That's fine with me," he flipped some meat. "Sehyoon, are we dating now?"

"I uh, I would assume so."

"Okay. Cool. Just wondering," Byeongkwan said--a large smile spreading across his face. 

"Happy?"

"Always."

-

They finished eating and they drank a lot, their cheeks were a bright red. They stumbled their way to a hotel, almost tripping a few times over nothing. They were happy.

"Byeongkwan," Sehyoon said as they stood on the elevator. Byeongkwan hummed, clinging to Sehyoon's arm. "I think I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading <3  
comments and kudos are appreciated! ^.^   
follow me on twt: @/daisy_kwan


End file.
